


Really, I'm Fine

by orphan_account



Series: Ron and Leslie Friendship and ship one-shots [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron gets sick, Leslie takes care of him.





	

Leslie needed to talk to Ron, it was urgent. Someone was attempting to cut down a tree. What’s next, torching the Amazon? Graffitiing Mount Rushmore? Blowing up the Grand Canyon? Actually, wouldn’t that just make it an even grander canyon? Whatever, she can discuss that with Ron after she annoys him into scaring away the guys with the saws, she’s too angry to think of a term to describe them except ‘monsters’ and ‘lumberjacks’ the latter she found to be a bit of an old fashioned term. Monsters it was then.

She knocks on the door to his office which, unsurprisingly, is locked. “Go away.” he yells.

“But it’s urgent.”

“By your standards, or by normal person standards?”

“By all standards ever!”

“Fine.” he presses the button on the door remote she gave him. She storms in.

“Ron, someone is trying to cut down a tree!”

“A tree? As in one single tree?”

“It’s a big tree.” she mumbles defensively. She looks at him closely. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? Cause you look sick.”

“Really, I’m fine.” he says unconvincingly. He then dives for the trash can and starts hurling. She kneels down next to him and gently rubs his back, attempting to be as comforting as possible. However, it is hard to keep from vomiting as well, since she is within smelling range of the trash can. 

“God, Ron, how many breakfasts did you eat?”

“Only two.” he moans in between barfs. Now she knows that there’s something seriously wrong with him. He stands up a few minutes later. 

“Ron, you need to go home and get some rest.”

“I will not go home and get some rest, I will go to my workshop and build a canoe, or I will stay here. I will not rest.”

“No, Ron. You need to lie down.”

“I prefer not to.”

“Have it your way.” she mumbles as she drags him out of his office. “April, Ron is taking a sick day and I’m going with him because I don’t trust him.”

“So, you’re both attending a ritual in which you will perform a spell to make pig’s blood rain from the sky in the form of poisoned ice cream sandwiches, got it.” 

 

***

 

Ron still would not tell Leslie where his house was, so she had driven them to her place and forced him into the guest bed. “Leslie, for the last time this is completely unnecessary, I’m fine.”

“I wouldn’t call the flood of vomit that was in that trash can fine. Do you need anything?”

“No.” he grumbles.

“You’re sure you don’t want anything?” he wants bacon, but he doesn’t tell her that, he won’t give her the satisfaction of letting her take care of him. She leaves and comes back with bacon. It’s a curse, how well they know each other.

She sits down next to him and starts massaging his shoulders. He won’t admit that it feels nice. “Why won’t you let anyone take care of you?” she asks him. “A month ago when you hurt your foot and Jerry tried to help you up, and you threatened to kill him. Then there was that time you were sick, and you yelled at Andy for a full ten minutes for bringing you soup. Plus there was that time when-”

“I get it.”

“So why?”

“Allowing people take care of you means letting people be close to you, letting people be close to you means caring about people, caring about people is a weakness. I am not weak.”

“Ron, I’ve told you this a million times: caring about people is not a weakness.

“If I admit you’re right will you let me leave?”

“Never.” she grins.

“How about a compromise?”

 

***

 

They’re sitting on her couch, watching a documentary, a decent compromise if you ask him. Ron has never liked caring about people, he has a rule against it that he makes himself follow. But when Leslie scoots closer towards him and rests her head on his chest, her small frame curled into a ball and pressed up against him, he thinks that maybe he could make a small exception.


End file.
